2 Team Primes the second
by Sirius Pax
Summary: this is the sequel to 2 Team Primes. Solus has a bit of past that is shown when more Autobots come to earth Optimus/OC. please review.


2 Team Primes 2

This is just getting confusing

I tried to sit up, but nooooo, Orion just had to sleep with his arm around me. I had to say, he still had a grip. I squirmed with no prevail but being brought closer to Orion with his snarl. I crossed my arms and turned and tried to press Orion away from me. Orion snarled again and brought me closer.

I sighed and grumbled. I loosened up and let Orion have me stay. Orion's motor hummed in happiness and I rolled my optics. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm going to have to get up and so are you." I grumbled and Orion growled.

After 10 minutes I tried to get up again, but Orion pulled me back down. "Thank Primus!" I murmured as there was a knock at the door. Orion grumbled and let me up, which I quickly took the offer before he changed his processor. I bolted out and said, "Explain as we dash away."

"There's an unknown Cybertronian ship heading towards earth. Ratchet is monitoring it now. Have you seen Optimus?" Ironhide stated and I growled, "Try getting out of bed when he's sleeping with you." I hurried up to Ratchet and said, "Contact the vessel, Optimus is rather preoccupied." "With what?" "Pouting that I couldn't stay."

Ratchet contacted the vessel and I said, "This is Autobot outpost omega 2, who are you?" **"It's been a long time since I've heard that voice." **"Oh Primus no." I stated, optics wide. I stepped back as they said, **"What? Was it something I said? Hey listen up good Banie, when I get there I hope you're ready for my hello gift." **

"Who is it?" I jumped as Orion walked up behind me. I scurried around behind him and hissed, "Hide me!" Orion looked at me confused and I said, "The biggest player on all of Cybertron, Evac." Orion growled lowly and I nodded in approval. **"Hey Banie, I'll be there soon!"** I whimpered.

"Approximant arrival?" Orion questioned. "9 minutes." Ratchet replied as he cut the transmission. I gulped. "This is just great!" I stated and Orion sensed the sarcasm. "I'd rather be held hostage in my berth than have him coming." I growled and Orion's optics lit up. "Don't even think about it." I scolded and Orion's brightened tone decreased a little bit. I nodded to myself.

9 minutes went fast and I hid as Orion and his team went to get Evac and his group. When they walked through I quickly hid behind Orion. "I am Nexus Prime." I stared, Nexus was… "SIRE!" I yelled and came from behind Orion. I hugged him and he smiled and hugged me back. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Nexus, why don't you tell Banie what you said?" I gulped as I heard Evac.

Sire turned to me and said, "You and Evac are betrothed." I stared for a full minute before starting to cry and ran off. I slammed my door shut and sat down on the ground. I cried and cried, my world just came crashing down. "She's not going to go through with it!" I heard Red Alert.

"That's a definite!" Prowl growled. All I wanted was Orion. My optics widened as I knew what I had to do. I got up and walked out. I stepped away from Evac and walked to Orion. He looked down at me with sadness. I growled and brought him down to my level and kissed him.

Everyone around us gasped and I held onto Orion tighter; I only wanted him, a family with him, and peace. That's all I needed. I screamed as we were torn apart. Evac held me back as Orion struggled as Sire pulled him away. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"You're mine fair and square." Evac replied and I struggled as he kissed me. "No, no, no, no, no!" I growled. "I don't want you, bastard!" I screeched. Orion flipped forward and Nexus flew forward. I took my chance and ran to Orion. "Hey, it's me. Don't worry." I whispered as I reached up and stroked his face plate.

He smiled and hugged me. I latched onto him, not knowing what was going to happen. I was pulled away and watched in horror as Orion fell lifeless to the ground. "Orion!" I yelled, started to cry. I looked up to see my sire retract his blade. I roared in outrage and ripped Evac's arms off.

I charged my sire and slashed his chassis open. "No one betroths me." I growled as he fell to the ground as Orion had. I sat next to Orion and cried. I was then scanned by Ratchet who said, "Femmes only act that way when they are sparked."

They he showed me a scan and I cried harder, none of the slagging interphases on Cybertron got me sparked, yet this one… this one did. "Orion!" I growled and brought my fist down on his chassis. Orion coughed and energon spit out and I stared… I had brought Orion back to life.

Orion groaned and sat up. He looked around and his gaze landed on me. "Barien." He whispered and I smiled as I cried and hugged him. I pulled away when my tears were gone though and wild emotions emerged.

I glared at Orion and said, "Never do that again. You go me sparked, you're gonna see the sparkling." Orion nodded then shook his helm and looked at me. "You're sp-sp-spark-ked?" he stammered. I smiled and nodded happily. "What's a better way to celebrate our love than having a sparkling?" I questioned happily.

Orion just sat there before groaning and falling back. He was unconscious. I smiled widely and said, "Poor, poor Orion." I shook my helm as I smiled down at Orion.


End file.
